I'll make you wet
by bigleesbian
Summary: And if Santana was to be honest, her bet was already lost because hadn't she been in the pool, she'd be totally wet anyway.


**Note: **this was meant to be a one shot, but then I remembered (and if you know me well you'll know this) I can't write one shots. So this is a two shot requested by Sarah.  
>M specially for the next chapter. This is merely an introduction to pure smut, of course.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry expected nothing but a full house for Quinn's big party. Of course, she stopped being the HBIC of McKinley ever since the pregnancy. Nowadays she was definitely not Head, a little less of a Bitch but still sometimes In Charge. She was Quinn Fabray, right? It was her birthday. People would show up.<p>

So Rachel thought it was only appropriate to be nicely dressed. It was a pool party, so she didn't think it was necessary to dress formally (Brittany had told her she was going straight with her bikini only, but there was no way she was doing that herself). She settled for a nice white top and a red beach skirt. Her black bikini was visible but after a look in the mirror, it was a nice provocative oops-I-didn't-realize-it-was-see-through look. Admiring her ponytails she heard Santana's voice in her head 'I kinda dig this look'.

Getting to Quinn's house, she realized she was a bit early. Still, there weren't many cars parked around. She ringed the bell.

"Rachel!", Quinn said, smiling slightly. She had pink bikinis and blue shorts. The music coming from inside made her speak a little louder, "Hi, come in"

"Hey Quinn! Happy birthday! I hope you like it", Rachel offered her gift (earrings in the shape of gardenias) wrapped in a small box to the host as soon as she walked through the door. She didn't know if they were at a hugging stage so she settled for a smile.

"Oh, thank you", Quinn took it and placed to a very small pile of gifts in the corridor, "People are… uh, arriving still but a few are in the pool", she sounded a little insecure but led the way until they were in a very nice garden.

Rachel had a small shock. She was expecting cheerios and jocks, people she used to see around Quinn a while back, but there was none of either. Well, actually, there was a cheerio: Santana, who was sitting by herself next to a small white table. Otherwise, the Skanks were all in a corner next to the sound system wearing black clothes and make up, even though it was really, really hot. There was also two guys who Rachel had no idea who they were standing next to the flowers, wearing kind of hippie clothes. The pool was empty. Quinn seemed uncomfortable with the sight and left for drinks.

"Berry, finally someone wearing something normal", Santana said as Rachel moved closer to where she was.

"Hello Santana, it's nice to see you too", she smiled nervously at the sight: Santana was wearing nothing more than her pink and black bikini, her legs slightly but dangerously spread.

"Yeah, well, you won't see many other people today", she let go a quiet laugh, "I feel kind of bad for Q"

"That's not true, I'm sure we're only early", Rachel didn't really believe in what she said.

"I know you tend to be, like, Vitamin D optimistic, but it's not gonna happen", Santana shrugged, "On the other hand, I brought a bottle of Tequila."

"Whoa, where did you get _that_?", Rachel said as soon as Santana took out a huge bottle out of the bag next to her.

"Part of my _papito_'s collection. Well, not anymore," she put two glasses in the table as well.

"Do you plan on drinking it all by yourself?"

"Of course not. That's why there's two glasses not one", Santana rolled her eyes, "Listen, I'm not going to listen to Metallica sober and I won't wait till the whole Glee club arrives. Drinking Tequila shots alone is worse than being surrounded by cats in your middle age crisis"

Rachel, to be honest, was merely putting on a show. She had hoped someone had brought something with a high amount of alcohol inside because she had plans for today and she wasn't sure she could do it sober.

"Shouldn't we at least call Quinn?", she said, looking for the blonde, who appeared to be still inside the house.

"I've tried but she said her mom is going to check her breath when she gets home," Santana was already pouring two shots of tequila "Bullshit"

"So… we're going to drink it now?" Rachel looked over her shoulders, no one was even looking at them. She felt a little badass for drinking Tequila at 9 a.m in front of everyone.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't have salt or lemon and there's not a good drinking game for two people that I know of"

"Oh… okay, then", Rachel eyed the shots in front of them. She was thankful she had eaten something before coming, "Cheers then!"

Santana smiled and grabbed her glass, drinking her shot, a feeling of burning her throat as it went. Rachel made a face just before adding "Another one."

At 10 a.m Santana and Rachel were already clearly drunk. There had been shameless flirting from both parts. Rachel was specially amused at how free Santana seemed to be to tell her all about how much she enjoyed her legs and the reason why she liked her ponytails so much (it was because it gave her a very nice neck view).

At 10:15 almost the whole Glee club had arrived. It didn't take long before they were just as drunk as they were. It wasn't even long before they were inside the pool with the sun burning their skins. It was all a mix of temperature, alcohol and water for a few minutes.

"You know what we should do?", Tina said, excitement in her voice, "We should play Truth or Dare!"

"Yeah, totally!" Brittany nodded, splashing around the pool.

"I don't think that's a very good idea…" Finn said eyeing Rachel.

"Why not? I mean I don't know how we could do this in a pool but I'm sure there is a perfect way of making a nice mix of daring situations and drunk truths come out of the water", she sounded just as excited as Tina.

"You guys can play but I'm out", Quinn added smiling drunkly (she gave up not drinking when the whole club made a huge peer pressure on her)

"Oh, c'mon Q, no one is gonna hate you if you're obliged to tell us you're totally gay", Santana said, laughing.

"Now look at who's talking!", Quinn was laughing as well.

"Bitch please, I'm totally straight", Santana said, throwing water against Brittany as soon as she almost snorted at the affirmation.

"Just like me!", Kurt said, throwing his head back and swimming until he was at her side, "Admit it, Satan, the only elephant in the pool is your sexuality"

"Okay unicorn, no way! I could kiss any girl here and my panties would be dry", she said, making a indignant face.

"You're wearing a bikini and technically you're already wet", Rachel noted with a playful smile.

"Dude, it seems like we have a volunteer!", Puck said with a huge grin.

"Wait what?", Santana turned around to face him.

"You said you could kiss a girl without getting turned on and Rachel doesn't believe you so let the star jew prove the lebanese satan otherwise", he kept going like it was obvious.

"You don't believe me?", Santana stared at Rachel this time. There was a small hint of dare in her voice.

"I, uh, I… no, I don't", Rachel said. The bubbly feeling in her head was telling her it would be okay to do this in front of everyone, even though she had planned to make a move in more… private circumstances.

"Come here then", Santana said, firmly.

"Holy shit this will be hot", Punk said more to himself than to anyone.

Brittany was smirking while she eyed Quinn, who had her mouth open. Tina seemed amused and Mike was behind her, trying to keep a safe distance in case he got a little… overexcited. Finn seemed to be thinking of the mailman.

Rachel took a deep breath and moved over to stand right in front of Santana, "Are we really gonna do this?"

"Don't you have the guts, Berry?", Santana said flirtatiously, her voice barely above the whisper. She was leaning down and her hot breath hit Rachel's neck like it was a breeze from heaven.

"Fuck yeah, I do", Rachel moved her right hand into Santana's hair, grabbing it and pulling her closer. Their lips met in the next second, and it was the softest feeling Rachel had ever felt. Santana felt her heart skip a beat.

Their lips kept pressed into each other firmly for a few seconds before they parted, letting their tongues collide freely in a battle for dominance in which it could be only winners. As Santana bit Rachel's lower lip, her left hand went to her waist, making Rachel shiver when her fingers reached just bellow her belly. In response, Rachel's free hand went up to Santana's neck, scratching it slightly with conveniently short nails. And if Santana was to be honest, her bet was already lost because hadn't she been in the pool, she'd be totally wet anyway.


End file.
